Warriors of the Ocean Book 1: Clear Waters
by Daeyalt
Summary: A betrayal shall come to the Clans, and two cats must figure out what the hell is going on! I'm sorry, I suck at summaries, I hope that's a good summary. Anyway, the story is way better than it sounds. Please R&R! Rated T for some future fighting.
1. Chapter 1: Cranekit

Chapter 1

_Cranekit woke up to her sister,_ Coralkit, bouncing all over her.

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

"Wha-?" Cranekit lifted her small, snowy white head. Her blue eyes flashed and she saw her mother, Moonpebble, purring. She looked at what she was purring at, and saw her father, Lionwhisper.

"Morning, Cranekit!" he mewed, licking her head. She purred as well. Most kits _hate_ their parents grooming their fur, but Cranekit liked it.

"Come on, Cranekit!" her sister called. "Let's go outside! Can we mother?"

"Sure." Her blue eyes flashed with amusement. "Be back by mealtime!"

Cranekit nodded. She slipped from her father's licking, and licked between his ears. She ran out of the nursery, and followed Coralkit.

Cranekit swore she heard her Lionwhisper say, "She'll be a great mate for one lucky tom!"

Cranekit purred at what her father said. She did like someone, but she would never tell her sister. Cranekit liked Darkpaw, a handsome gray and white tom with black stripes apprentice. She day-dreamed at the thought of him.

"Cranekit! Come on!" Coralkit called.

"Sorry!" She scampered over to her sister, and saw Dreampaw, and Ashpaw teaching Coralkit battle moves. Darkpaw was washing his paw, but when he saw her, his icy blue eyes glittered.

Cranekit smiled.

"No, no, no! Coralkit," Dreampaw said, pawing Coralkit's back legs and tail. "You must keep your tail still, or the mice will hear it swiping the ground. And bring you back legs closer to your body. Then you'll push off higher, and you will get there quicker."

Coralkit nodded, and tried it out. She smiled as she leaped, and caught Darkpaw's tail. He playfully nipped her ear, and she ran away.

Cranekit ran over to her sister and, without thinking, crouched down into the hunter's crouch, and leaped for her sister.

Dreampaw nodded in amazement. "Nice one, Cranekit!"

Cranekit smiled, and Coralkit tussled her sister over and pinned her down. "Ha! I got you! Never be distracted!"

Cranekit laughed, and pawed Coralkit.

"All cats old enough to swim, gather here to hear my words!" Sandstar was standing on the Highledge, his fur neatly groomed.

"Mom!" Coralkit complained. "Stop it! I'm fine!"

Cranekit just purred at the feeling of her father grooming her fur.

"No you're not!" Moonpebble said. "It's your apprentice ceremony! Now let me get behind your ears."

Coralkit sighed, and looked at Airkit and Smallkit, two other kits in the nursery. It was also their apprentice ceremony, and their mother, Nightwind, were grooming their fur. But Sandstar, their father was calling the Clan.

The grooming stopped, and Coralkit zoomed out of the nursery. Cranekit sighed, and followed. Smallkit and Airkit soon scampered up next to her. They took their place beneath the Highledge, waiting for their turn. Dreampaw, Ashpaw, and Darkpaw were getting their warrior names. Dreampaw became Dreameyes, and Ashpaw became Ashstorm. Next was Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw, will you uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from now on your warrior name shall be Darkcloud. StarClan honors your kindness and strength. We welcome you as a full warrior of SandClan."

"Dreameyes! Ashstorm! Darkcloud!"

Sandstar turned and said the usual words to Coralkit, and her mentor is Dreameyes. Airkit got Mothfeather, and Smallkit got Frozenflame. Next was Cranekit.

"Cranekit," Sandstar looked down at her. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and listen to your mentor?"

"I do." Cranekit held her small snowy head high.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cranepaw. Wavemist, you will mentor her."

Wavemist nodded, and bent down to touch noses. Cranepaw stretched up and touched her nose to her new mentor's.

"Coralpaw! Cranepaw! Airpaw! Smallpaw!"

Cranepaw smiled as she saw Darkcloud bow to her.


	2. Chapter 2: New kits And tons of siblings

Chapter 2

_Fallenwing ran to the nursery, grasping_ borage and a stick in her mouth. Gingerfur was lying on her side, Dunegrass stroking her head. Fallenwing sat beside her, and dropped the borage and the stick next to her.

The gray tabby she-cat flexed her claws, then said, "Let's do this."

XXXXX

"Dunegrass, why don't you go hunt, or go on a patrol? I'll come and get you when the kits are here," Fallenwing told the brown tabby tom.

Dunegrass nodded, and left the nursery. He saw Hollyfeather and Thunderfang, and walked over to them.

"First litter, huh?" Thunderfang asked.

Dunegrass nodded.

"Thunderfang," Hollyfeather said. "I'm going to go to the nursery. I want to see what happens." She padded off, her belly, heavy with kits, swaying.

"It's going to be your first litter, too, you know," Dunegrass pointed out to the black tom.

Thunderfang nodded. "That's right! Me and Hollyfeather were lovesick when we first met as kits."

Dunegrass laughed.

Thunderfang flicked his tail over Dunegrass's ear. "True story!"

Dunegrass followed Thunderfang to a hole filled with water, and Thunderfang dove in. Dunegrass jumped in after him, and swam underwater through the hole. Once out, the two toms were in the ocean, and they swam towards the surface.

Dunegrass gasped for air when he reached the top. "Must we be so far down!" he complained.

"It's best for protection," Thunderfang replied.

"Dunegrass!" She saw a tannish-white she-cat surface. He recgonized Dewdrop, a queen who has three kits, Rainkit, Sweetkit, and Riverkit. "Your kits are here. Come see! They're lovely!" Then she dove under the water again.

Dunegrass sighed and dove in after her.

The brown tabby tom gasped in amazement and relief when he saw Gingerfur and their kits alive and well. One kit was a tan-brown tabby she-cat. The other was a really bright ginger tom. He couldn't wait to see their eyes!

"They are lovely," he said to Dewdrop. Then he turned to Gingerfur. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired," the bright ginger cat replied.

"All she needs is rest," Fallenwing meowed. "Let her be."

Dunegrass nodded, and everyone cleared out of the nursery. Dunegrass sighed and walked next door to a large cave mouth and trotted inside. He found his nest and lied down in its soft moss. The brown tabby tom yawned and fell asleep.

XXXXX

"Dunegrass," someone whispered. He lifted his head and noticed a light brown she-cat with dazzling pale purple eyes. Dunegrass realized that he was in his ancestor's hunting grounds, The Star Beach. The tom looked at the she-cat, and recognized her.

"Mother!" he cried. Dunegrass ran to her, and purred into her fur. He breathed in her scent. It was so familiar...

"My son," she purred. Her voice was so sweet...

He looked at her, his yellow eyes glowing. "I've missed you so much."

"I have too," Lilaceyes, which was her name, purred.

Then he heard sand being kicked up behind him. Dunegrass slowly turned around, and suddenly he was covered in kits.

"Dunegrass!" they all squealed with happiness.

"Hello little ones?"

"Dunegrass," his mother mewed. "I always forget to tell you, but, these are your siblings!"

_Siblings?_ he echoed. _But there's, like, ten of them!_

"I know there's a lot," she said, as if she read his thoughts. "But I've had several mates. You were a part of my third litter. You were the only survivor out of three kits." She shook her head. "They would all be alive if I didn't have them at leaf-bare!"

He purred. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault."

Lilaceyes smiled. "Thank you, Dunegrass. You're a fine warrior."

"Dunegrass!" one of the kits called. He looked at the kit. She had another kit leaning against her. "I'm Sunnykit, as you can tell from my pelt." She spun around, her golden pelt shining in the sunlight. "And this is my brother, Bentkit." Sunnykit gestured to her brother leaning against her. He hobbled towards Dunegrass, and he noticed one of his back legs was bent. Bentkit had ragged gray tabby fur. Bentkit looked up at Dunegrass, his amber eyes went from dull to bright.

Dunegrass smiled, and gently nuzzled him with his muzzle.

"We're your littermates!" Sunnykit mewed.

Dunegrass gasped, and looked at Lilaceyes. "Really?"

She nodded.

"And I'm Lionkit!" another called. Dunegrass looked over his shoulder and saw a golden tom with fluffy fur surrounding his neck.

"I was hoping his warrior name would be Lionfish," Lilaceyes purred.

"I'm Poolkit! And this is Rainkit! We're Lionkit's littermates." a blue-gray she-kit mewed, then she pointed to a gray tabby tom.

"And I'm Wolfpaw," a deep mew said. Dunegrass looked at him, and saw a large, fluffy gray tom.

"He was the only one that survived his litter, too. But a lone wolf strangely came onto the beach and took his life. He was brutally killed, and then the wolf ate him!" Lilaceyes cried.

Wolfpaw ran over to her, and shushed her.

"What about us?" a cat called.

Three cats came out of the shallows of the ocean. Two were pure black she-cats, while the last one was a gray tom with faint black stripes.

"I'm Ravenwing," one of the black she-cats mewed. "And this is Midnightshine(1)." The only difference between Ravenwing and Midnightshine was that Ravenwing had green eyes, and Midnightshine had silver eyes.

"And I'm their brother, Jaywing." Jaywing looked at Dunegrass, and he somehow, automatically knew Jaywing was blind.

"Jaywing got killed by a shark and Ravenwing and Midnightshine died drowning," Lilaceyes said. "It's like the Star Beach cats tried to punish me for something when I was alive! I don't even know what I did!"

"Why not you ask?" Poolkit spoke up.

Lilaceyes looked at her. "Your right, Poolkit. I should." She glanced at Dunegrass. "You should go though, Dunegrass. I'll ask them afterward. It was good to see you again."

"And you, mother," he mewed, trying to hold back tears.

Lilaceyes smiled, and leaned against him. Everyone else did too.

"We love you, Dunegrass!" Sunnykit mewed.

Bentkit nodded.

"Aw, I love you, too," he purred. He stood up, and smiled to everyone. "I'll miss you all."

"Us, too!" they all called.

Everyone faded, and Dunegrass woke up.

**A/N: (1) I got those names from a fanfic I'm reading called. Dove Flight Sequel to Down a Dark Path. It's really good! But it's a sequel.**

**Nice, huh? I thought I'd make it interesting and put more characters. I thought about before I wrote this chapter, so I did it. I made up the names, too. I'm thinking, now, about making reincarnations of them. Hmmm...**

**Review please!**

**-Lunashine14**


	3. Chapter 3: New apprentices

**A/N: Hi! I meant to add another elder to WaveClan because she'll be in this chapter, but I forgot. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**Heatherpaw's POV**

_"From now on, until you have _earned your warrior names, your apprentice names shall be Heatherpaw and Flamepaw. Your mentors shall be Cherryblossom and Sleetsong." Wavestar looked at the two young warriors. "Teach them well," she said as she dipped her head.

Cherryblossom and Sleetsong bowed, then ran over to their new apprentices.

"We're going to have so much fun," Cherryblossom said to Heatherpaw as they touched noses.

Heatherpaw's bright purple eyes glittered at her words.

As the meeting broke apart, Rainpaw, Riverpaw, and Sweetpaw, Dewdrop's kits, bounded over to them.

"Yay!" Rainpaw cheered. "We're apprentices!"

Heatherpaw laughed.

Flamepaw had his same serious face on, yet his bright amber eyes gave away his excitement. "Who did you three get for mentors again?"

"Well, Rainpaw got Icestorm, Riverpaw got Waterheart, while I got Whitenose," Sweetpaw replied.

Flamepaw nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come on, Flamepaw," Sleetsong called to the bright ginger tom. "Let's douse your flame with a nice swim around the territories with your sister and mine."

Flamepaw smiled and waved his tail in excitement. As he bounded away, Heatherpaw said good-bye to her three friends, and followed him.

Cherryblossom padded over to join her brother, licking fish off her whiskers.

Sleetsong nodded, and they dove through the hole filled with water. Heatherpaw closed her eyes, remembering their parents, Gingerfur and Dunegrass, telling them not to go into it, for there were dangerous things like sharks and squid and octopuses.

"Heatherpaw?" her brother mewed.

"Huh?" she answered, shaking her head, trying snap out of her memories. The light brown tabby she-cat opened her eyes and looked at her brother. He looked at her, then stared at the hole, his paws shifting nervously.

"Sharks and squids..." he whispered.

"And octopuses," Heatherpaw put in.

Flamepaw nodded. He looked into the hole closer.

Heatherpaw looked in after him. Then she saw a shadow forming below it. She quickly stepped back and screamed, "Shark!"

Everyone looked at her as she fell on her back. Flamepaw squealed and crouched next to her.

Cherryblossom's head appeared. "Are you coming?"

Heatherpaw and Flamepaw shook their heads.

Sleetsong came up next, and smiled in sympathy. "It's okay," he said. "We've checked the area. It's safe. I promise."

Heatherpaw and Flamepaw looked at each other, then Flamepaw shrugged. He jumped in after Sleetsong, and Heatherpaw smiled at his courage. She watched Sleetsong tell Flamepaw something, and her brother nodded. Cherryblossom jumped out of the hole to join Heatherpaw as her brother and his mentor dove beneath the surface.

"Come on, sweetie. It's fine. I promise," Cherryblossom soothed as she licked Heatherpaw's ear.

Heatherpaw smiled, then jumped into the hole, splashing water on Cherryblossom. Cherryblossom giggled, then leaped in after her.

"Okay, so remember to just keep on swimming, and don't ever, ever, ever stop."

Heatherpaw nodded.

"And when you take a breath, hold on to that breath until you reach the surface. Then we'll meet Sleetsong and Flamepaw on the beach."

Heatherpaw nodded again, and took a deep breath.

"Follow me," Cherryblossom said, then dove underneath the water.

Heatherpaw closed her eyes, and followed her mentor. When her head was fully submerged, she opened her eyes. She surrounded by stone and water, of course. Heatherpaw looked below her and saw watery light. She swam to it, then she was in the open ocean. Different colored coral dotted the ocean floor: pink, green, purple, red, orange. She saw Cherryblossom not far off, so she swam oddly towards her. Cherryblossom nodded, then swam up. Heatherpaw followed her, and her head broke surface. She gasped and breathed in fresh air.

Cherryblossom swam towards the shore, and while Heatherpaw followed, she saw Sleetsong grooming his paw, while Flamepaw shook his fur of water, spraying Sleetsong. Heatherpaw could see Sleetsong mouth curl up into a playful snarl. Heatherpaw giggled.

"That was fun!" Flamepaw mewed when Heatherpaw reached the shore.

She nodded as she flexed her claws into the soft white sand.

XXXXX

"Wow! Is our territory that big?" Flamepaw panted as the two warriors and his sister popped up through the water-hole.

"Yes," Sleetsong replied, pulling himself out of the water-hole. "But in ancient times, when the Clans were just made, we had more."

"Really?" Heatherpaw asked.

Cherryblossom nodded. "Yep! We used to have most of SandClan's territory and they were furious."

Heatherpaw tilted her head. "Why?"

Cherryblossom groomed her paw, then twitched her whiskers. "How about you two get some prey and then do the elder's bedding. While you do that, I'm sure they'll be glad to tell that story."

"Do we have to do it all by ourselves?" Flamepaw complained.

Sleetsong shook his head. "Sweetpaw, Featherpaw, and Riverpaw will help you when they get back from hunting practice."

"Okay!" Heatherpaw meowed, then bounded over to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a large trout to share with Flamepaw. He saw the trout and his eyes glittered.

XXXXX

"So, why did SandClan get mad at us when we had most of their land, Longfall?" Sweetpaw asked, not looking up as she started rolling up some rotten bedding.

"Well," He turned on his side so Heatherpaw could get his bedding, then winced.

"And then can you tell us how you got your name again?" Heatherpaw asked.

"Oh, that's a good story," Twoeyes joked.

Longfall smiled and nodded. "Anyways, why SandClan were mad at us was because they had a small strip of land, not even enough for a camp."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Twoeyes nodded.

"Wow, I sorta feel bad for them now," Sweetpaw mewed.

Heatherpaw nodded.

"Now, how did you get your name?" Flamepaw asked.

"Well..." Longfall started. "I was a young tom named Grayfur, and I was out hunting with my mate, Lightsky, and our apprentices, Glacierpaw and Whitepaw, who are now Glacierpelt and Whitenose. Lightsky was the most beautiful cat ever: a creamy tabby with bright amber eyes."

"Why were you hunting with Glacierpelt and Whitenose?" Heatherpaw asked.

"Because they were like family, for Lightsky wasn't able to have kits," Longfall explained.

"Are you talking about my sister again?" said a sweet yet ragged voice. A creamy tabby entered the cave. Her fur was ragged, and her amber eyes shone bright, yet held lots of grief.

"Lightsky!" mewed Riverpaw.

The tabby shook her head sadly. "No, that was my sister; I'm Dawnpool. You probably haven't seen me because I'm usually in Wavestar's den. Anyway, go on, Longfall, tell the rest of the story."

Longfall dipped his head. "Very well, anyways, we were out hunting on the slope with the trees on it, not far away from here. I decided to try climbing one of the trees, because I wanted a squirrel I saw. Then suddenly a storm broke loose; rain was pouring down, thunder was booming, and lightning was burning down trees. Unfortunately, one of the lightning bolts hit the tree I was in, and it fell to the ground. The tree was sliding down the slope. Lightsky, Whitenose, and Glacierpelt were at the bottom of the steep slope, so the tree was coming for them. I somehow jumped off the tree, and ran down the slope as fast as I could. When I reached the bottom, Whitenose and Glacierpelt were frozen with shock. Me and Lightsky tried to move them, but Lightsky couldn't get to us quick enough. Three of her paws were stuck in the mud, so I ran over to help her. The tree was getting closer, and the last thing I knew was that everything went black. I heard squeals and screams of pain, sorrow, and grief. I made it out alive, with only my back legs and tail broken, while Lightsky... didn't make it at all." Tears were forming at the back of his eyes, and Dawnpool licked his ears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Longfall," Heatherpaw mewed.

"It's fine, perhaps someday we will meet again, reincarnation, or Star Cat."

"Well, thank you for telling us your story," Sweetpaw mewed.

Longfall dipped his head. "Now go get some rest."

"Okay!" Riverpaw mewed. Everyone ran out after her, except for Heatherpaw.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered, then left.

**A/N: R&R!**


	4. Prologue & Allegiances

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this is coming out as the 4th chapter, but I was getting told off for my allegiances being on one chapter itself and it not having any story content, so here it is. I changed the prologue so be sure to read it! All though the allegiances are the same.**

WaveClan

**Leader:**** Wavestar-** gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:**** Dragonblaze-** white tom with lovely blue-green eyes Apprentice: Sleetpaw

**Medicine Cat:**** Fallenwing-** light gray and white she-cat with black stripes and bright blue eyes

**Warriors:**** Glacierpelt-** white tom with hazy deep blue eyes

** Whitenose-** white tom with tan legs, black-striped head, and a white

muzzle with bright blue eyes

**Slivershine-** gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

** Dunegrass-** light brown tom with dark brown stripes and green eyes

**Blackstripe-** gray tom with black stripes and blue-green eyes

**Berrynose-** very light gray and white she-cat with a pink nose and deep blue eyes

Apprentice: Icepaw

**Waterheart-** white she-cat with gray and black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

**Thunderfang-** black tom with green eyes

**Hollyfeather- **long-furred black she-cat with green eyes

**Leapordspot-** white and light gray she-cat with dark gray spots and green eyes

**Apprentices:**** Cherrypaw-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Sleetpaw-** dark gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Icepaw-** white she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Queens:**** Gingerfur-** ginger she-cat with a black tail, a black spot on her back, black ears, black legs, and a black spot on her right eye

**Dewdrop-** tannish-white she-cat with black and ginger stripes and blue eyes; mother of Blackstripe's kits: Featherkit(long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes), Riverkit(blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes), and Sweetkit(white and tan she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes)

**Elders:**** Longfall- **gray long-furred tom with yellow eyes

**Twoeyes-** black she-cat with a white mouth with a black spot and one yellow eye and one green eye

**Dawnpool- **once beautiful creamy tabby she-cat with amber eyes; oldest elder

SandClan

**Leader:**** Sandstar-** sandy tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:**** Emeraldeye-** white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

**Medicine Cat:**** Dapplefur-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice- Sliverslash

**Warriors:**** Lionwhisper-** ginger tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Darkpaw

** Spottedflame-** white and ginger she-cat with ginger spots

**Windwhisper-** light gray and white she-cat with gray stripes and light green eyes

**Stonefur-** light gray and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

**Wavemist-** very light gray, white, she-cat with blue eyes

**Tidalpool-** light gray and white tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Eaglefrost-** light brown and tan tom with dark brown stripes and

bright blue eyes

** Mothfeather-** light brown and dark brown she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice: Dreampaw

** Frozenflame-** light brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and blue eyes

**Hawkfrost-** dark brown tom with darker stripes and a white muzzle and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**** Darkpaw-** gray and white tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Ashpaw-** gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Dreampaw-** gray she-cat with black stripes and a white chest and blue-purple eyes

**Silverslash-** gray and white she-cat with black stripes and sliver eyes

**Queens:**** Moonpebble-** black she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Lionwhisper's kits: Coralkit(light gray she-cat with icy blue eyes), and Cranekit(white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

**Nightwind-** black she-cat with blue-green eyes; mother of Sandstar's kits: Airkit(dark gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes), and Smallkit(gray she-cat with dark blue eyes)

**Elders:**** Stormfrost-** gray tom with green eyes

Prologue

_A light gray and white cat_ padded along the shoreline, seaweed washing up near her paws. She giggled at the tickling feeling.

While on the other side of the beach, a light gray and white tom was wondering along the beach, and was heading in her direction.

The light gray she-cat picked up some of the seaweed in her mouth, and lifted up her head to the stars. Her bright, icy blue eyes shone bright, and most of the stars seemed to shine brighter.

The gray tom was getting closer, and he sensed the presence of another cat. He snapped his head up and hissed, not caring who it was.

The she-cat lowered her head slowly, and stared calmly at the tom. "Hello," she meowed.

The tom glared at the trespasser, but then relaxed at her sweet voice. She was so beautiful: her bright icy blue eyes made him feel like melting under her gaze, and- he shook his head violently._ No,_ he thought. _No._ "What are you doing on my territory?" he hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trespass. I thought I was still on my side of your territory. I'm sorry." She turned to leave, and the tom felt a strange longing, sadness that she had to leave, and something else. What was it? Oh yeah.

Love.


	5. Chapter 4: Killing a Clanmate?

**A/N: Hey, sorry about not updating. I'm not allowed on the computer anymore(lol) because I did a project at the last minute. It turned out great though! Anyway, I'm doing this secretly. Shhhhhh! Anyway, to the story.**

**P.S. I'm going to try and be more descriptive. I felt like I haven't been descriptive enough. And more funnier. Hehe**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Cranepaw was bouncing with excitement at her first training session with her pretty gray mentor, Wavemist.

Wavemist was sharing tongues with her brother, Tidalpool, a light gray and white tom with black stripes. His misty blue eyes flashed at Cranepaw. She turned away, and trotted over to her sister. The gray tabby smiled at her white sister.

"Hi! Are you just as excited as me for our session?" Coralpaw bounced around, then crouched down, like she was about to pounce on Cranepaw.

"Yes, but I'm not as _crazy_," Cranepaw purred.

Coralpaw growled playfully, and pounced on Cranepaw, pinning her down. Coralpaw laughed in triumph, but Cranepaw kicked Coralpaw's soft, light gray underbelly with her hind paws. In return, Coralpaw nipped Cranepaw's ear, leaving a little cut. Blood started dripping slowly from it.

Cranepaw gasped as a small trickle of blood hit the smooth, cool stone floor of the camp. "You have sharp teeth!"

Coralpaw stopped laughing, and gasped, too. "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean-"

Cranepaw laughed. "It's okay," she said, swiping her across the ear, her claws sheathed. "Come on, let's go wash it off."

Coralpaw smiled, and followed Cranepaw over to the medicine cat's den. Dapplefur was leaning over Stonefur, who was coughing. Silverslash was nowhere to be seen.

"Silverslash is out gathering herbs," Dapplefur said, her voice rough and ragged. It was like she could read minds. Several cats said she really could.

Cranepaw nodded. "What's wrong with Stonefur?"

Dapplefur shook her head, her matted tortoiseshell shaking. "He stupidly swallowed some water while hunting."

Stonefur nodded, then coughed again. His light gray and white fur matted as well. His deep, dark blue eyes shone dull.

"Will he live?" Cranepaw asked, shaking.

Dapplefur looked up, saw Cranepaw's cut, the blood now crusted around the edge, and beckoned them. Cranepaw looked back to see Stonefur watching them, pain lighting his blue gaze. Dapplefur squeezed her frail body through a small opening, and there was a small pool. The moon shined on it through a hole in the roof, turning the pool silver, and the walls were painted with light blue ripples.

"Wash your ear, please," Dapplefur said loudly, her voice echoing. Then she said more softly, "I'm not sure."

Cranepaw nodded, while washing her ear in the cool water. Coralpaw was laying down on the floor, future grief and interest shining in her eyes.

"Now," she said more stronger, but still as quiet. Dapplefur turned to Cranepaw. "If you are done, I need to speak to StarClan, to see if her really is dying."

Cranepaw and Coralpaw dipped their heads, and walked out. Wavemist and Dreameyes were waiting for them.

"There you are!" Wavemist exclaimed. "We were looking for you two!"

"What happened to your ear?" Dreameyes asked Cranepaw, pawing her ear gently.

"We got into a play-fight. Coralpaw did really well," Cranepaw explained.

Coralpaw purred. "I bit her."

"Very nice. Let's go make those skills even better." Dreameyes trotted away, and Wavemist whispered, "She acts like she's a senior warrior already."

Cranepaw giggled, and followed her mentor, who looked like a dark cloud with a tail and eyes. She looked and her sister, and Coralpaw smiled. She grinned back, and Cranepaw brushed through the seaweed vines guarding the entrance and outside, it was dark, a while past sundown. The stars shone bright, like Darkcloud's eyes, and the moon was a claw-scratch. The sky was a dark black, like Nightwind's pelt. A few seagulls flew overhead, cawing to one another. Cranepaw looked down at the ocean, the moon reflected on the waves. Gosh their territory was so beautiful.

Dreameyes led them away from camp, to a thick pine and oak forest on the cliff. Cranepaw looked around, taking in the sights. She could hear some birds and squirrels chittering and chattering in their sleep up in their trees. Cranepaw looked up when an owl hooted. It was a light brown one, with white spots, belly, and under his wings. She smiled, and the owl hooted again and flew away.

They finally came to a bramble bush, and Wavemist lifted up a branch with her paw. Coralpaw and Cranepaw leaned in, and they saw a moonlit hollow filled with soft moss. Coralpaw squealed in happiness, and ran down the slope. She skidded down the hill and kneaded her paws on the soft moss.

Wavemist rolled her eyes. "Now, let's get started. We're here to practice fighting and hunting in the night. We're going to start fighting first."

"Why can't we hunt first?" Cranepaw asked, tilting her head.

"Because if we hunt then fight, the prey might spoil in the cold night. And if you lose a battle then you can take out your anger on the prey you hunt."

Cranepaw nodded.

"Now, you two will go against each other," Dreameyes instructed. "Me and Wavemist will watch you two do a mock battle. Good luck." She backed away to the bottom of the slope, and Wavemist yowled for them to begin.

They started circling each other, laughing and giggling. Then Cranepaw yowled and leaped for Coralpaw. Coralpaw scooched to the side at the last minute, so Cranepaw fell head first to the ground. The gray tabby leaped on top of her white sister, pinning her down.

"Ha!"

Cranepaw gained all her strength, and threw off Coralpaw so far, she almost hit their mentors.

Wavemist raised her tail. "Stop, please. That was very nice." She walked over to Coralpaw, and asked, "What did you do wrong to let her gain strength?"

Coralpaw stretched her left front paw, and winced. "Man, you got me good!" she exclaimed to Cranepaw, clearly impressed.

Cranepaw smiled.

Coralpaw smiled, and looked at Wavemist. "I lost my concentration, letting her go limp and gain strength."

Dreameyes dipped her head. "Very good. Now let's go hunting. Come back here when you think you have enough prey, or when it's moonhigh." She then slipped through the bramble bush, tail waving.

"Wait." Wavemist said, then walked over to Coralpaw, and gently pressed her paws into her shoulder.

Coralpaw winced.

Wavemist nodded and muttered something to herself. She moved her paws upward: no cry from the gray tabby. Downward: nope. To the right: none. Then Wavemist moved her paws to the left of Cranepaw's bone. She cried out in pain, and Cranepaw crouched down, and covered her ears with her paws.

Wavemist nodded. "You've dislocated your shoulder. Hang on..." Wavemist felt around with her paw, then pushed her paws into Coralpaw's leg. The silver tabby opened her mouth to shriek, but out came a squeak.

"There, it's back in place," Wavemist said, rubbing her paws together.

Everyone's mouth was open.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Cranepaw asked.

"When I was an apprentice, we had to learn some medicine skills. Obviously that didn't catch on," she replied, happiness lighting her pale blue eyes.

"But it worked quite well," Coralpaw said, flexing her leg happily.

Dreameyes growled. She then muttered, "Yeah, congratulations." She stood up straight, and looked at them all. "Okay, hunting. Bring back as much prey as you can." The gray tabby she-cat whisked away, muttering darkly to herself.

Cranepaw looked at Wavemist, and she shrugged. They looked at Coralpaw, and she shrugged too. She ran ahead to catch up with Dreameyes, and Cranepaw and Wavemist go hunting together.

The forest was quiet, except for the rustle of mice and squirrels and such scuffing around in the fallen leaves. She and Wavemist had caught six mice, three squirrels, and four birds. When they reached the hollow, Dreameyes was glaring at Wavemist, envy - and fire?- was flaring up in her pale purple eyes, while Coralpaw looked at her paws and shifted them nervously. When she looked up, fear and pain was in her icy blue eyes. They walked silently back to camp, deposited their prey, and said good-night.

"So," Cranepaw started. "How was hunting? How's your shoulder? Why did Dreameyes look like she wanted to hurt or kill Wavemist?"

"Hunting was good, my shoulder okay, stiff, but okay, and Dreameyes... well," Coralpaw looked at Cranepaw, despair in her eyes. "She really _does_ want to kill her."


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting StarClan

**A/N: ATTENTION to all my FiSttS fans!(Fire is Stronger than the Spiral) I may delete that story. I'm not sure. I may actually keep it but change the plot and such, like make it a love story with OC's or something else. But I'm not sure. PM me if you have an idea for what I should do. **

**Anyway, the story!**

**Chapter 5**

Thunderfang paced outside the nursery. He tried to smile at Heatherpaw and Flamepaw, who swam back into camp, grasping moss, feathers, and some sticks in their jaws. Heatherpaw dipped her tabby head, dropped the sticks and some moss at the nursery entrance, where Dewdrop snatched them up in a heartbeat, and disappeared to Hollyfeather. Heatherpaw looked up at him, her lilac purple eyes shining in sympathy at him. She looked so small compared to the large warrior.

"It's okay, Thunderfang," she said, her voice soothing and sweet, like honey. "Remember when you helped Dunegrass with me and Flamepaw's kitting? It's too bad he's out on patrol." Then her eyes shined. "I could take you out. Show me more fighting moves! Please!"

Thunderfang laughed, a deep rumble. "Of course. We could probably make you stay underwater longer too."

Heatherpaw nodded, and trotted off to the pool. He looked back and saw Flamepaw watching them leave. Thunderfang gestured for him to come with his black tail. The fiery tabby smiled, and ran to catch up.

"Thanks for letting me come," he said, his amber eyes shining in new respect for the older warrior.

"Of course. You looked so sad back there."

Flamepaw laughed, and dove into the pool. Thunderfang looked back at the nursery, and silently prayed to StarClan.

_Please let her and our hopefully lovely kits live. Let them have a good life._

"What?" Cranepaw stared in disbelief at Coralpaw. "How? Why?"

Coralpaw looked away. "She said she'd kill me if I told anyone," she whispered.

"What?" Cranepaw stood up her fur on end. "That's horrible! Come on! We're telling Sandstar." She was about to walk out when Coralpaw stood up and gently pawed her back leg.

Cranepaw looked at her, and she saw how exhausted she looked. Her pretty light gray tabby fur was now dull, and her icy eyes had lost its frost. "Come. I'll tell you what she had said, but we need to be somewhere quiet. I was hoping the pool in Dapplefur's den where you washed your ear." Then she muttered something Cranepaw couldn't hear.

Cranepaw nodded. "Okay. Lead the way." The snow white she-cat stepped out of the way, and Coralpaw dipped her head.

They both walked across the camp, their paws making very small sounds of hitting the stone. They then slipped through the vines, scooched around Dapplefur and Silverslash, then squeezed through the small entrance to the pool.

When they got in, Coralpaw settled herself comfortably on the floor while Cranepaw paced around the cave.

"What happened with Dreameyes? What did you mutter before we left the den to come here?"

"Well, what happened was..."

:: flashback ::

Dreameyes was walking ahead of Coralpaw, about three tail-lengths. The gray tabby ran to catch up with her mentor, but slowed down when she heard Dreamyes mutter, "I wish Wavemist would stop showing. And hanging out with Tidalpool! I mean, I get that their siblings, but they're like joined by the paw! _I_ should be the one hanging out with him! _I_ should be the one showing off my skills!" Dreamyes halted, and Coralpaw almost ran into her. Dreamyes lifted her head to the stars, and said, "I vow to murder Wavemist!"

Coralpaw gasped silently, and backed away quietly. When she thought she was far enough, she moved a crisp, dry leaf with her paw, which make a rustle, then moved forward a bit, like she just arrived.

Dreameyes looked back at her and smiled, a now weird and creepy grin. "Hello, Coralpaw. Time to hunt." Her voice now sounded like it was possessed by an evil spirit.

:: end flashback ::

Cranepaw gasped.

Coralpaw looked back at her sister and nodded. "And I muttered, 'And also so I could be closer to StarClan.'"

"But why?"

"Because I feel like I'll be punished. Punished for listening in on Dreameyes. I was hoping they would judge me, right here."

Cranepaw ran over to Coralpaw and pushed nose into her sister's fur.

"I'm sooooo sorry," she whispered.

**XXXXX**

Coralpaw trudged back to their den, and flopped down into her nest. Her eyes struggled to stay open, so she closed them.

_"Hello, Coralpaw."_

_Coralpaw opened her eyes to see a white, black, and gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. She looked around nervously. She was at the edge of a forest, and there was a stream a little ways away. Several sun-warmed rocks were poking out of it. Coralpaw looked back at the tabby. "W-who are you?"_

_The multi-colored she-cat smiled warmly. "I'm your grandmother, Mintflower. Mother of Moonpebble, your mother."_

_Coralpaw nodded in understanding._

_"Please, sit down. Relax. You're in StarClan."_

_Coralpaw reluctantly sat down, while watching Mintflower suspiciously._

_"I have summoned you for what you spoke of to your sister."_

_Coralpaw looked away, hoping the tabby didn't see the surprise and fear in her eyes._

_Somehow Mintflower had appeared right in front of her. Coralpaw looked behind her where Mintflower used to be, but there was just fading stars in her place. The silver tabby she-cat looked back over her shoulder at Mintflower. Mintflower just smiled, and said, "It's about Dreameyes, and it's about what you said, and you won't be punished. That was very brave of you listening to her vow. Now explore this place while night still lives. It will your new home in a time. Would you like to meet cats by yourself? Or would you like a guide?"_

_Mintflower clearly meant herself. "No thanks, I'll explore by myself. Thanks anyway." Coralpaw walked away towards the sun-warmed rocks. Suddenly something small shoved Coralpaw over. A small, kit-like voice laughed, and the small amount of weight was suddenly lifted. Coralpaw got up, and shook her fur. The kit smiled up at Coralpaw, and she noticed the kit's fur color. She was a bright ginger she-cat with odd, bright, dark blue eyes._

_"Hi!" the ginger kit said. "I'm Bluekit, one of the most oddest colored kits my mother has ever seen! She was hoping my warrior name was going to be Bluesun, or something."_

_Coralpaw purred. "I like that name. I'm Coralpaw."_

_"Coral?" Bluekit repeated. "Wouldn't you be, like, pink(1)? Or something?"_

_Coralpaw shrugged. "I don't know. My father chose it."_

_Bluekit nodded. Then a beautiful, mainly white, long-furred she-cat swam up to them. She had a tortoiseshell face and tail. And to complete this beautiful sight, she had turquoise eyes. It must have been a shame for toms when she died._

_The newcomer looked at Coralpaw. "I died by being brutally murdered."_

_Coralpaw stared at her in amazement. Did she just read Coralpaw's thoughts?_

_"Yes, I did," the white she-cat said. "I'm Dawnstream."_

_"Coralpaw. And please, will you two tell me how you died?"_

_"Well," Dawnstream started. "I already told you, but I got murdered by a tom who loved me. I didn't love him back, so I became mates with another tom. He was furious, and murdered me."_

_Bluekit rested her little kit on her shoulder. "It's okay, mom." She turned to Coralpaw. "And I died a little before Dawnstream. The same tom murdered me. I remember him saying, 'If I can't have kits with your mother, then she cannot have any kits with any other toms!'"_

_Coralpaw pressed her nose into Bluekit's fur. "I'm so sorry."_

_"Hello," said a deep voice. Coralpaw didn't look up yet. But she knew that their murderer would be somewhere _not_ in StarClan. She slowly looked up, and saw a gray, cream, and white tom with pale blue eyes. "I'm Wolfheart, used to be the strongest warrior of SandClan. Still is."_

_Coralpaw laughed. "I'm Coralpaw. Are you Bluekit's father?"_

_Wolfheart nodded. "Yes." He then turned to Bluekit. "Where's your brother and sister?"_

_Bluekit shrugged. "I'm not sure. That leafy place with the pool?"_

_Wolfheart shook his head. "For the last time, it's called the Shattered Waterfall! And I'll go find them." He then turned to Coralpaw again. "If you wish to meet them."_

_Coralpaw shrugged. "Sure."_

_Wolfheart dipped his head, and ran off._

_A little later, Wolfheart came back with two kits, a mainly cream she-cat with brown-black face that was tan at the end. Her eyes were a dark turquoise. The other kit was black, with snowy white eyes that had a tint of light blue._

_The kits saw Coralpaw, and bounced around her. "Hi!" they squealed._

_"Hello," she said nervously. "I'm Coralpaw."_

_"I'm Brindlekit," said the creamy she-cat. "And this is Shadowkit."_

_Bluekit suddenly pounced on her brother and sister, and they play-fought while Coralpaw and Dawnstream and Wolfheart talked._

_During their talk, Dawnstream suddenly jumped up, her eyes looking distant. "It is time for you to go."_

_Wolfheart eyes started doing the same thing. "Yes."_

_Before Coralpaw could say anything, she started fading away._

Coralpaw woke up, blinking up at her sister.

"Come on, training." Her snowy white sister left the den, and Coralpaw slowly followed.

The gray tabby felt bad for the family she just met. _When I meet a tom, I hope they'll be my kits._


	7. Chapter 6: Love in the Dark Forest?

**A/N: This chapter is pretty gruesome, but sweet too. Beware!**

**Chapter 6**

Dreameyes walked fearlessly through the dark, gloomy forest. She wrinkled her gray-black nose at the disgusting fungus she walked past. She suddenly heard whimpers, screams, and cries. Music to her ears. The gray tabby walked through some dimly glowing ferns, and saw a white tom leaning over a dark brown, almost black, tabby with dark, blood red eyes. He had a long scar across his neck, bleeding.

"Wrong!" the white tom growled. "You were not supposed to show weakness!" The tom slashed at the tabby's neck again. The tabby growled and shoved the white tom off, slamming him into a large boulder.

The white tom stood up and shook his fur. "Better!"

Out of nowhere, a gray, white, and black tabby with goldish eyes appeared out of nowhere. He whispered something to the white tom, who then swung his head in Dreameyes' direction. The white tom had dark, dark, almost black, eyes.

"Ah, a new visitor." He padded towards her, and sniffed her. "And she's a female! We haven't seen a she-cat since they turned soft and _have_ to have kits before they died! Old Mousefur didn't have any!" He laughed.

Dreameyes held her head up high in defense. "I am not soft, or _have_ to have kits! I vowed to murder a cat!"

The white tom nodded. "Have you done it yet?"

"I wanted to learn stealthier fighting moves, then I fell asleep and came here."

"Very well. Welcome to the Dark Forest! I'm Iceflare, the brown tabby is Nightstreak, and the black and gray tabby is Goldshadow. There are more of us, but we're the head people around here." He leaned closer to Dreameyes, and whispered, "Mostly me."

Dreameyes giggled. "I can see that. Now, I wish to learn. Teach me."

Iceflare dipped his head. "Fine, come." He waved his tail, and she followed. The gray tabby felt some respect for the powerful tom. They walked through the forest, and slipped under some gloomy ferns. They came to another clearing, but this one had a river, and some more cats were training there. She saw a large ginger cat with brown-amber eyes, a black and gray tabby with blazing amber eyes, a large black tom with yellow-green eyes, and a light gray tabby with amber eyes.

"Dreameyes," Iceflare started. "This is my mate, Goldenwave," He gestured to the ginger she-cat. Dreameyes felt slightly disappointed. The ginger she-cat licked Iceflare's cheek, and told him about the cat's training.

The black and gray tabby walked over to her. He smiled, a very small smile, and said, "I'm Flarepool. And you are?"

"Dreameyes."

He tilted his head. "Are you new? Because that's an odd name for a Dark Forest warrior."

Dreameyes nodded. "Yes, I'm new. And I sorta like my name."

Flarepool nodded, looking straight into her eyes. "I see it now."

Dreameyes almost laughed, but his tail covered her mouth. "Shh, we mustn't laugh. This is a place of death, not laughter or happiness." He then silently muttered, "Or love."

Dreameyes nodded, and flicked off his tail. The black tom with yellow-green eyes walked over. "Hi," he meowed, but his voice was so deep it sounded like a growl. "I'm Sageblaze."

"Dreameyes." She looked over his shoulder and saw the light gray tabby who was shifting her paws nervously, her light amber eyes flicking from Dreameyes to Iceflare. "Who's that?"

Sageblaze flicked his tail, and she came over. "This is Embercrystal."

"Hi," she said nervously.

"You don't look evil," Dreameyes observed gently.

"Neither do you," she replied, sounding a bit offended.

Dreameyes nodded. "Are you even evil?"

Embercrystal fluffed up her fur in anger. Her mouth rose to a snarl, and her eyes blazed a burning fire. "I killed everyone in my Clan!" She then stalked away, her fur lying flat.

Flarepool shook his head. "Shouldn't have done that."

Sageblaze rested his tail on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we've all done it."

Dreameyes nodded. "So, how did you guys get here?"

"Well," Sageblaze started. "I brutally murdered my family and the leader."

"I," Flarepool said. "Killed my best friend and her family. We were about to be mates when Iceflare told me to kill her. He said I couldn't lead a good Clan with a 'distraction'."

Dreameyes nodded. "How old are you guys? How long have you been here?"

"I'm 60 moons**(5 years)**, and I've been here for 30 moons**(2 and a half years)**," replied Sageblaze.

"And I'm 25 moons and I've been here for 6 moons**(a half of a year)**," meowed Flarepool.

"What did Iceflare do? How long has he been here?"

Flarepool flinched, while Sageblaze said, "He killed a she-cat he liked because she chose a different mate**(1)**. He also killed her mate and their kits. And he's 80**(about 6 years)** moons and he's been here for 70**(about 5 years)** moons."

Dreameyes nodded in understanding. "Oh."

"Okay!" Iceflare said, turning to the group. "Time to train! Sageblaze, go find Embercrystal, Flarepool, you be with the newbie."

Flarepool nodded, and led me to a blood-stained spot by a large boulder. "I just want to warn you," he whispered. "This is pretty gruesome**(I hope that's how you spell it)** training."

Dreameyes nodded, and playfully yet secretly seriously said, "Bring it."

Flarepool growled and launched himself in the air. Dreameyes rolled her purple eyes, and slipped to the side, out of his way. He crashed to the ground, head first. He lied there on the ground, not moving. He then slowly lifted his head, and swung his head to her. Flarepool's eyes gleamed with a deadly and murderous fire, not the usual spark of playfulness. Man these Dark Forest cats have a big obsession with battling.

He hissed and slashed at her several times, and Dreameyes managed to dodge half of them. Her nose was now bleeding, and her ear was torn. She was panting a little, but still had some good swipes. Flarepool then leaped over her, landed behind her, and swiped out her feet from below her. The gray tabby's legs now stung, Flarepool must have scratched them. He was now on top of her, pinning her down.

He leaned in and whispered into her torn ear, "I'm sorry." She could barely hear him for blood was filling her ear. She could sense his paw raising, ready to swipe at her throat. Dreameyes could hear Goldenwave faintly gasp, and Iceflare laughed evilly. Dreameyes growled and kicked Flarepool in the belly. The weight was lifted off of her, and she scrambled up to her feet. She saw Flarepool lay crumpled by the boulder, and blood was running down from a spot just above him on the rock. Dreameyes ran over to him, and pushed her nose into his fur.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Flarepool lifted up his head slowly, and smiled at her. "It's okay."

"Finish him!" Iceflare growled from behind her.

Dreameyes let a tear fall from her eye. "I shouldn't be here."

Flarepool put down his head, but was still looking at her. "Go ahead, kill me. And just to tell you, when you join, you can't leave, I'm sorry. And hopefully StarClan will judge me right, for I loved you, a beautiful she-cat."

Dreameyes gasped, and Iceflare shoved her. "Go ahead! Kill him! Or I'll do it!"

Dreameyes hissed and growled at him. "I'll do it!" To Flarepool she whispered, "I love you too." She then slashed his neck. Blood poured out, and he smiled.

"Thank you..." His eyes then turned dull, but still shone bright with love and happiness. His lovely black tabby body disappeared, then his bleeding neck, then his head. His loving eyes faded away last.

**(1) *Nudge, nudge* Remember that family?**

**Okay! *claps hands* Was that good? Sorry it was a bit short. I usually make it 6 pages in Word, but this one was 5. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R!**

**P.S. Tell me if you think Dreameyes should still train in the Dark Forest, or if she should become good.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7: More apprentices!

**A/N: Hi, guys. I just wanted to say, thank you all, for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites and such. And thank you, GakuenAlice01 for telling me ALL those things, I will change those and also Dreameyes' attitude is supposed to be like that, and so is the prologue. I couldn't think of a really good prologue, so I did that. And I wanted to change it up a bit with the StarClan meetings. Lay off my back, man! Just kidding! But thank you for the criticism.**

**By the way, to all readers, the prologue should be taking place a while from now, I'm not sure though. PM me, or review, if you have a good idea for the story. Thanks! Also I will be updating hopefully at this pace from now on, and that pace should be at least 1 chapter every day, maybe 2 sometimes.**

**Chapter 7**

Thunderfang smiled at his four lovely kits: Shadekit, a black tom with blue eyes; Ripplekit, a black she-cat with pale blue eyes; Rainkit, a black she-cat with bright blue eyes; and Leafkit, a black she-cat with bright green eyes. Shadekit play-fought with Ripplekit, while Rainkit and Leafkit sat in a patch of sunlight. They were now 3 moons old, and were growing quite strong. Shadekit could knock down Flamepaw, who was his best friend, other than Thunderfang.

Shadekit looked up at his father, and crouched down, wiggling his hindquarters. He then pounced and landed square on his Thunderfang's paw.

Thunderfang giggled, and licked Shadekit's head. "You're a strong little one," he meowed.

Shadekit smiled happily.

Leafkit looked at her brother through her bright green eyes. "Why do you think he's trying to impress dad?" she asked as Thunderfang licked Shadekit's head.

Rainkit shrugged, grooming her paw. "I don't know. Maybe because he's the only male kit?"

Leafkit shrugged. "Maybe."

Rainkit stopped grooming her paw and looked at her sister. "Why do you care? Are you jealous?"

Leafkit looked at Rainkit and glared at her. "Of course not!" she exclaimed.

"Mmmmm-hm," said Rainkit.

Leafkit laughed. "So," she started. "Who do you think will be our mentors?"

"Really? We're only three moons old!"

"So? It's never too early."

Rainkit giggled. "Fine. I'm hoping for Glacierpelt then!"

"Nice, I'm hoping for Waterheart," Leafkit said.

Rainkit nodded. "Yea."

Ripplekit then walked over to them. She wrapped her tail neatly over her paws. "Are you guys talking about mentors? I'd like Leapordspot, or something."

Heatherpaw and Flamepaw then came over to them. Everyone but Leafkit mooned over him. And because she didn't moon over him, they were best friends and it was never awkward between them.

"Hi, Leafkit," Flamepaw said, his deep voice making her sisters swoon.

"Hey. And hi, Heatherpaw."

Heatherpaw dipped her head. "We heard you talking about mentors, and we thought if you would like it if we taught you some things, like the hunter's crouch, or something."

Leafkit nodded eagerly while Ripplekit and Rainkit mooned over Flamepaw.

"Okay, go ask your mother and father and we can maybe take you guys to the camp training cave."

Leafkit nodded and bounded over to her parents(and Shadekit because he was still there showing off to Thunderfang).

"Mom?"

Hollyfeather was resting next to Thunderfang, her jet black head on her paws. Her eyes slowly opened, to show the same bright green eyes as Leafkit herself. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Can we go train with Heatherpaw and Flamepaw? Heatherpaw said that she'll teach us something in the camp training cave."

Her mother nodded tiredly. "Yes, you can go. Be back before mealtime."

"Okay! Thanks!" With that she bounded off.

Wavestar watched the young kit intently.

"She's quite courageous," Dragonblaze, her loyal deputy and most trusted warrior. He looked at her with his blue-green eyes.

Wavestar nodded. "Yes, I wonder who will be a good mentor for her."

"How about Berrynose?" he said, pointing to the she-cat with his tail. She was crouched down, about to pounce, it looked like, and was laughing. Cherryblossom was in front of her, on her back, laughing as well. Wavestar looked at her deputy, who had amusement and affection in his eyes. Wavestar laughed, and he swung his head towards her.

"W-what?" he asked, alert and trying to act innocent.

Wavestar just shook her head and giggled.

Dragonblaze just shrugged, and looked at the kits again. "What about Rainkit?"

Wavestar watched her. Rainkit strutted right into the warriors den, then scurried out, Whitenose following her, his fur slightly bristled. The other kits laughed, some were rolling over on their backs. "How about Silvershine?" she said, watching the she-cat. Silvershine was eating some fish, over in a corner watching them, amusement lighting her gaze. "She knows quite good fighting moves, and Rainkit could teach her how to be less shy."

Dragonblaze nodded. "Yea, and Shadekit could have Dunegrass. They're both quite strong."

Wavestar nodded. "Now last but not least, Ripplekit. I can't seem to find her personality."

"Like nobody can ever find yours," Dragonblaze said, looking at her.

Wavestar looked at him, then turned away and closed her eyes. She knew what he meant. Wavestar was going to be Ripplekit's mentor.

"Alright," she said. "So it's settled then."

**XXXXX**

"All cats who can hold their breath longer than a minute, join underneath the Stoneledge for a Clan meeting!"

Leafkit excitedly ran over to sit between Flamepaw and Heatherpaw with Shadekit next to her, while Rainkit and Ripplekit mooned over Flamepaw... again.

"We've gathered here today to make four new apprentices."

Everyone that had gathered gasped, shocked at the huge amount of apprentices.

"Yes," Wavestar said. "I know that's a lot, but Featherpaw, Riverpaw, and Sweetpaw will be made warriors, too."

The three pricked their ears up and their jaws dropped when their leader said their names.

Wavestar dipped her head. "So, Featherpaw, Riverpaw, and Sweetpaw, please come forward."

They all ran forward, kneading their paws into the cold stone floor in excitement.

"Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Featherpaw dipped her head. "Yes, I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from now on your name shall be Featherlight. StarClan honors your bravery and confidence. We welcome you as a full warrior of WaveClan." Wavestar rested her head of Featherlight's head, and Featherlight licked her leader's shoulder. Featherlight backed off to sit next to her mother, Dewdrop.

Wavestar said the same things to Riverpaw and Sweetpaw**(1)**, who got the names Rivershine and Smallleaf. She then moved on to Leafkit, Shadekit, Rainkit, and Ripplekit.

"Leafkit, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Berrynose. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you," Wavestar said.

Leafpaw touched noses with her new mentor, and went to sit next to her siblings. Shadekit got Dunegrass, Rainkit got Silvershine, and Ripplekit got Wavestar herself! Lucky.

Then the ceremonies ended, and everyone split up.

"Alright, Leafpaw," said Berrynose. "Let's go practice your fighting skills. Heatherpaw and Cherryblossom offered to come."

Leafpaw nodded, and followed her light gray tabby mentor over to the camp entrance.

**XXXXX**

"Alright, Leafpaw. You and Heatherpaw will be doing a mock battle. Me and Cherryblossom will be watching you and Heatherpaw, criticizing you two. Heatherpaw will also help you," Berrynose said.

Leafpaw nodded.

"Begin!" Cherryblossom meowed.

**A/N: (1) I was too lazy to do all their ceremonies, and I didn't want to bore you to death.**

**Cliffy! Just kidding. I didn't want to bore you on the mock battle, either. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8: New kits again

**A/N: Hi! I saw a really cool pic on google for warriors, and it said 'The forests are too big for one cat, that's why there are Clans.' I thought that was so cool! So I saved it to my pics on my computer. Hehe! It's so cool. And I found another that said, 'Find your way to StarClan's light.' These things are so cool!**

**Chapter 8**

Cranepaw, Coralpaw, and Lionwhisper silently padded through the forest dark forest. Their ginger father led them over to some moonlit ferns and a bramble bush. He lifted it up with his paw, and there was a dark cave mouth.

"We have to go in there?" Coralpaw asked, pointing to the cave with her tail.

Lionwhisper nodded. "Yep, in there is a beautiful place. I can't even describe it."

Coralpaw's eyes shone. "Let's go then!" She dove in, and Cranepaw rolled her eyes, but followed with just as much excitement.

Inside it was dark, but she could see some light ahead. She walked on for what seemed like hours. She could see Coralpaw bouncing around ahead of her, and she was facing Cranepaw. That could only mean-

"Check out this cavern!" Coralpaw exclaimed.

Yep. A cavern. It was quite beautiful, actually. There was a large stream**(1)**, and the floor was grass and moss, not stone. Cranepaw kneaded her paws on the soft moss. It was quite nice, so nice someone could live here. There were also flowers of every color: purple, red, blue, yellow, pink. On the other side of the stream there was a stone wall, and a mossy ledge was on it. Cranepaw winced when she heard a crash. She looked over to Coralpaw, who now had her back to the wall, her head on the floor, and her tail hanging over her face, tickling her nose. She sneezed, and Lionwhisper entered the cavern.

"What happened?" he asked, nosing Coralpaw to her paws.

Coralpaw stood up, and shook herself. "I pounced on that flower over there," she said, pointing to a crushed pink flower. "But the stream waves splashed up and I slipped in a puddle."

Their father tilted his head. "That explains the mud path from the flower to you."

Cranepaw and Coralpaw looked at each other and giggled.

"Anyways, we're supposed to be gathering herbs," Lionwhisper said.

Cranepaw nodded. "Right, what does Dapplefur need?"

"Celandine, lavender, and marigold. She said we could find them down here, since she calls this place 'Flower City'**(2)**."

Coralpaw laughed. "What does celandine look like again?"

"Small yellow, daisy-like flowers," Cranepaw replied, pawing through some green stems.

Coralpaw nodded, and started searching on the other side of the cavern.

"It was quite nice of Dapplefur to let or force us gather herbs for her, instead of letting us pace around, hoping the best for your mother," Lionwhisper said.

"Us?" Cranepaw repeated, looking at him.

Lionwhisper chuckled. "Alright, me. But this is her second litter."

Coralpaw rested her tail on his shoulder. "We know, dad."

"Found some marigold!" Cranepaw said, her voice muffled by the yellow flowers.

"Great! Put it by the cave entrance," Lionwhisper said, still pawing through some stems.

**XXXXX**

It had been several hours, and Moonpebble finally gave birth**(3)**. She gave birth to four kits: Meadowkit, a light ginger she-kit who's head was so light it looked white**(lol, rhyme)**; Lunarkit, a quite odd-colored tom because he looked blackish-purple; Lightningkit, a fluffy ginger tom; and Peachkit, a long-furred whitish-cream she-kit.

Dapplefur sat in the entrance to the nursery and watched as Silverslash gave Moonpebble some borage. The black queen smiled weakly, and ate the blue, star-shaped flowers, and fell asleep. Silverslash licked Moonpebble's head, and Dapplefur smiled when she heard her silver tabby apprentice murmur to Moonpebble, "Good job. Your kits are beautiful." Silverslash lifted up her head, and walked over to Dapplefur.

"Good job," the tortoiseshell said.

"Thanks." She then walked off to the medicine cat den.

Dapplefur trotted after her. "What's wrong?"

Silverslash sighed. "I don't know. Did Cranepaw and her sister and father get enough herbs?"

Dapplefur nodded.

Silverslash nodded, then fell asleep**(4)**.

**A/N: (1) I don't mean to copy the tunnels in Warriors.**

**(2) Thats what a dude that I watch on Youtube says.**

**(3) I know, moooorrrreeee kits. I have A LOT of kits planned for this story. Tehe!**

**(4) I have NO idea what I was doing there! lol!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Writer's block. Tehe! And sorry for the late chapter. I had school this week. Duh! Lol, anyway, hopefully I'll update this weekend. Bye! For now!**


	10. Chapter 9: Awkwardness, Wierdness, Sign

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 9! I've never actually gotten this far with my stories. Sad, right? No? Well fine! And sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been getting bored, hanging out with my friends, and...ugh, school. Hate it! Who agrees with me? Say so in a review if you hate school! I'm sorry to all the people who like school...jk, there's probably NO ONE who likes school.**

**Chapter 9**

Heatherpaw panted heavily, and sat back as Berrynose said, "Good job! Well done! Leafpaw and Heatherpaw, you guys only did a couple of things that could have gotten you killed, but hopefully you already knew them."

Leafpaw and Heatherpaw looked at each other, smiled, then looked back at their mentors and nodded.

"Good," said Cherryblossom. "Heatherpaw, you did very well. Let's walk back to camp and I'll give you a little test."

Heatherpaw nodded, and followed her mentor. She looked back to see Leafpaw talking to her mentor, and the small black she-cat laughed. Berrynose smiled and nodded, and waved her tail for Leafpaw to walk with her as well.

"Heatherpaw?"

"Huh?" She looked back at her mentor who had stopped and was watching her, whiskers twitching.

"You alright?" her mentor said.

Heatherpaw nodded. "Yes. Leafpaw just put up a good fight."

Cherryblossom nodded, and started walking again. "So, about your fighting moves..."

**XXXXX**

Heatherpaw sighed in exhaustion as she flopped down into her nest. The elders would not stop talking or cooperate when she was trying to change their nests. The tabby did hear some interesting things though.

:: flashback ::

Dawnpool entered the den, stumbling and limping, and flopped down into her nest with a pain-filled sigh. Twoeyes shook her head, and Longfall looked at her questionably. Twoeyes leaned over to him, and whispered in his ear, "She's dying."

Longfall gasped silently at her, then closed his mouth and turned away. Heatherpaw was just as shocked when she heard this.

Twoeyes looked at Heatherpaw, noticing the faint surprise and grief in the brown tabby's purple eyes. "Please don't tell everyone this. She wishes for everyone to not make such a big fuss."

Heatherpaw nodded in understandment**(is that even a word? lol)**. She wouldn't want everyone to make such a fuss, either. She would want to be remembered as the dying elder who could do things for herself, not an elder who needed everyone's help for something stupid, like groom themselves. "I promise I won't."

Twoeyes nodded, and rested her head on her paws. She shifted her shoulders, and grimaced. "Before you leave," she said, lifted up her head again. "Do you think you could get rid of a tick, please?"

:: end flashback ::

Heatherpaw rested her head on her paws and instantly fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

"Heatherpaw! To the clearing!"

Heatherpaw grunted in protest. She forced herself to get up and stretched her muscles.

The tabby squeezed out of the den, to see Cherryblossom and Fallenwing rushing towards her.

"Heatherpaw," Fallenwing said quickly. "I need you to help me gather herbs for-" She stopped. "For future, wounds or infections and stuff..." She looked away.

Heatherpaw's eyes shone with understanding and grief, remembering what she heard from the elders. She then closed her eyes, then when she opened them, the sympathy was washed away into the lilac purple pools. Heatherpaw licked her paw, and brushed it over her ear. The light brown tabby looked deep into the white tabby's eyes. She saw the pleading and urgency shining so bright it could blind the apprentice. Heatherpaw nodded, but when she just tilted her head upwards Fallenwing said, "Great! Let's go!" And she zoomed off.

Heatherpaw looked at her mentor, eyes wide. Cherryblossom just shook her head, and walked over to Sleetsong and Icestorm.

Heatherpaw watched her walk off, then the apprentice ran over to the pool, and dove in.

**XXXXX**

"Thank you for helping me," Fallenwing murmured.

Heatherpaw nodded, and jumped over a large rock.

Fallenwing suddenly stopped, and looked at Heatherpaw, confidence lighting her gaze. The worried and scared Fallenwing became the brave and confident Fallenwing that everyone knew and loved. Heatherpaw stopped a couple of tail-lengths ahead of her. The tabby walked forward a bit, so she could whisper, "Do you really know why I brought you?"

Heatherpaw nodded, and turned her head away, looking in the direction they were going in. "Yes, I heard the elders talking about it when I was changing their bedding."

Heatherpaw looked back at Fallenwing. "Is it true?"

Fallenwing nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Heatherpaw nodded in understanding, then trotted off ahead like nothing happened.

**XXXXX**

"Do you have the marigold?"

"Yes."

"Daisy leaves?"

"Yup."

"Poppy seeds?"

"Yeppers."

"Ragwort? Colts foot?"

"Yes!"

"What about..."

"I also have chamomile and tansy!"

Fallenwing nodded. "Good." She then looked at Heatherpaw, who's eyes were burning with a fire lit by annoyance towards the medicine cat. "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried."

Heatherpaw looked calmly at her, and nodded. The fire had gone away, and was replaced by sympathy. "It's okay. I understand. I'm worried, too."

The white tabby nodded.

Heatherpaw kept talking. "I especially feel bad because of her sister. But it's good that she'll be with her at the Star Beach."

The white tabby nodded again. "Yea," she said, looking up at the sky. The stars were now appearing. One star shined very bright, and Fallenwing wondered if it was Lightsky, or if she was too late, and Dawnpool had died already. Fallenwing shook her head. Most likely not.

**XXXXX**

Fallenwing rushed into her den, to see Dawnpool coughing, and Silverslash treated her.

"Silverslash!" the white tabby panted around the herbs in her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

Silverslash looked at her calmly, but her silver eyes gave away her calmness because their flashing with worry. "One of your warriors heard Dawnpool coughing horribly, and came to get me or Dapplefur since he couldn't find you. Were you out getting herbs? Did you happen to get tansy?"

Fallenwing nodded, and dropped the herbs by her paws. "I also brought chamomile, in case her heart will act up, colts foot in case she stops breathing..."

Silverslash nodded, and pawed the ragwort and daisy leaves. "Ragwort for strength, daisy leaves for joints..." she muttered.

"And poppy seeds and marigold just in case."

Silverslash nodded, and looked at Fallenwing. "I would have gotten the same things..."

Fallenwing rested her tail on her shoulder. "You're becoming a true medicine cat."

Silverslash nodded, and smiled at her. "Thanks, Fallenwing."

"Now, how long has she been coughing? How bad?"

"Bad."

Dawnpool shifted from where she lay, and lifted her frail, once-beautiful, now dull, tabby head. "There's no need to try to heal me," she hacked. "Ever since I was a little kit, I knew that there was a paradise**(1)** waiting for me, because I felt like I was useless. I was never able to have kits, even though so many loved my pelt, and I wasn't the best at hunting, and I was too fragile for fighting."

Fallenwing shook her head, and said, "No, you weren't, and still aren't, useless, but I knew that one of these days the ground will drop out from underneath your feet**(2)**."

Silverslash nodded, and added, "Dapplefur knew that one of these days your heart will stop and play its final beat."

Dawnpool smiled, and gently pawed their front paws. "Thank you, tell Dapplefur it was good knowing her, for she was one of best friends at Gatherings." She laughed, then coughed. Her eyes closed, remembering the good memories.

Fallenwing licked her cheek. "Hopefully when your eyes will close, and the pain will disappear."

Dawnpool opened her eyes and shook her head. "No it won't." She smiled. "Because I'll miss Longfall, who was practically my brother, Dapplefur, and you guys. Tell everyone I'll miss them. And, make sure Wavestar loses her throne. She's not worthy for it." She then closed her eyes for good.

Silverslash gently pressed her paw to Dawnpool's still chest, and placed her head on it. The tabby closed her eyes, then lifted her head. She opened her watery eyes, and turned to Fallenwing.

"Her heart has played its final beat."

**XXXXX**

"Attention she-cats and toms of WaveClan," Wavestar said, padding out of her den and onto the ledge in front of it with Dragonblaze and Fallenwing following. Fallenwing wasn't looking at everyone, and it looked like she was about to run down the ledge, run off, and cry.

Wavestar hung her head, but Heatherpaw could see that she wasn't even grieving by the look in her eyes. Wavestar lifted up her gray head again, and sniffled. Faker. But she was playing a faker really well because her eyes were watery. The gray she-cat sniffled again, and said, "We have lost one of our most wisest elders, for she had lived before I was born."

Heatherpaw swore she heard Wavestar mutter, "We have _finally_ lost..." Heatherpaw shook her tabby head. She couldn't believe their leader was like this.

"Fallenwing and Silverslash have some words to say, that Dawnpool had said."

Fallenwing opened her eyes in shock, and shook her head. "She didn't say anything important. Just that she'll miss you all."

_Hm._ Heatherpaw looked deep into her eyes, and she saw that Fallenwing was lying, yet not lying.

Wavestar's eyes narrowed, and she swung her large head over to Silverslash, who was sitting near the entrance, next to Glacierpelt and Whitenose.

Silverslash slowly shook her head, and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "The Star Cats have sent me a sign." She lifted up her head, and smiled at Wavestar.

"New kits shall be born soon."

**(1) I was listening to Paradise by Coldplay. Good song!**

**(2) I was also listening to These Days by Foo Fighters.**

**A/N: Yay! After several weeks of boredom and writer's block, I finished this chapter! Yeah, buddy! R&R**


	11. Kitties and Begging for Forgiveness

**A/N: Yo, sorry I haven't updated. Cause of non-updating: Writer's Block and boredom. Oh! And since none of my readers said if Dreameyes should stay evil, I'm going to keep her like that.**

Chapter 10

Wavestar looked at Silverslash. "Excuse me?"

Silverslash looked calmly at the gray leader, stepped forward, and said, "You heard me. New kits will be born soon."

Wavestar growled, then stopped abruptly. She stared down at her belly, feeling little paws patter her belly. She stared at Silverslash with confusion, worry, and fear in her eyes.

Silverslash whisked her tail, and walked forward gracefully. Wavestar jumped off of the ledge, winced in pain as the kits moved in her stomach, and snarled at SandClan's medicine cat. "How dare you?"

Silverslash gently brushed her tail across the gray leader's muzzle. Where she had touched it, the hairs turned to a light gray, then slowly into white, so she looked like an elder. "What did I do?" She turned around to face the snarling leader. "It was the Star Cat's bidding, not mine." Silverslash stared at the trembling leader intensely with her silver eyes. Wavestar then fell to the floor, panting heavily.

The leader now looked at her with fear. "Wha-what are you doing?" She gasped as her body pulsed.

Silverslash acted calmly. "Nothing. Again, it's the Star Cat's bidding." She brushed her tail against Wavestar's belly, and the gray leader pulsed violently.

**(A/N: Hey, uh, just saying, this next part may be graphic. Sorry, just wanted some more description.)**

Fallenwing ran into her den, and grabbed borage and a stick. Silverslash stopped her with her tail. "No, let this murderous leader suffer. She has learned the dark ways of The Place of No Stars. Dawnpool died because of Wavestar. Wavestar, when she was only a young warrior, attacked Dawnpool, when she was a senior warrior. She was jealous of her beauty, and scratched her belly. The medicine cat then, who was Firefur's mentor, Raindiamond, hadn't healed her wound properly, so it got infected. Raindiamond never noticed, so when the wound closed, the infection went _inside _Dawnpool's body. Her old age only made the pain worse." The silver tabby looked at her medicine cat friend. "She kept it a secret only because she knew it couldn't be treated. So she then died."

Everyone gasped, Wavestar, too, because she was having a spasm attack on the floor, while Twoeyes quietly wept**(Can cats cry?) **into Longfall's shoulder.

Silverslash looked at Longfall with sympathy in her eyes. "She also killed Lightsky."

"No!" Longfall snarled. "She died by a tree in a storm!"

"Only because Wavestar was also jealous of her beauty. She went to the Dark Forest to talk to the lead person there. He changed the weather with his over-poweredness, and loosened one of the trees for Wavestar. So she got some Dark Forest spirits to help her move the tree, causing it to fall on her. It you noticed, she was killed, or died, in your perspective, a moon after Dawnpool's incident."

Longfall looked thoughtful, then shook his head. "No, it can't possibly be true."

"Oh? You don't believe me?" Silverslash gently swiped her tail across Wavestar's belly, making her pulse more.

Wavestar pulsed and pulsed, until she screamed, "Ok! Ok! I did it! I'm sorry!"

Longfall left Twoeyes and stalked over to Wavestar. He snarled in her face, "How can you be sorry? You killed one of my best friends, you killed my love, you killed my _mate_. And you're saying sorry _now_?"

Wavestar pulsed, then nodded in fear. "Yes! Yes! Please forgive me! I was only jealous!"

"I will _never_ forgive you. _Ever_," he spat.

Wavestar cried for him to come back as he walked away, back over to Twoeyes.

Silverslash raised her voice. "So you see everyone, Wavestar _deserves_ pain." She looked at the spazzing leader. "It's equivalent exchange**(1)**." Silverslash then smiled.

Wavestar then spazzed out, and fainted.

**XXXXX**

Later, Heatherpaw saw Wavestar in her den with three kits nuzzling her belly and mewling. Wavestar saw Heatherpaw and smiled weakly. The weak leader scooted off her nest, and Heatherpaw smiled. She then changed the bedding, then looked around cautiously. The light tabby snuck some borage out from one of the bundles of the new moss. "Here." She pawed the borage and some wet moss over to her leader. "Silverslash forced everyone not to take care of you, but I understand." The apprentice looked into Wavestar's eyes. "I understand that you were jealous, so I sort of forgive you. But you didn't have to kill them."

Wavestar shook her head weakly. "I know. Rage and jealousy blinded me, and the Dark Forest forced me to kill them. I couldn't help it." She looked at her kits. "I just hope they won't punish my kits." 

Heatherpaw nodded as she watched Wavestar chew up the borage, and drink the water. "Yes. It's not their fault they had to be born. The Star Cat's forced it. They wanted revenge."

Wavestar swallowed the herbs. "Thank you, Heatherpaw, for understanding. At least your heart is not corrupted yet." She looked at Heatherpaw, the love of a mother and Clanmate shining in her eyes. "Please do not become corrupted."

Heatherpaw dipped her head politely. "Of course. They can never break through me!"

Wavestar smiled, proud of the apprentice's courage. "I believe you, but trust me, they have ways."

Heatherpaw nodded. "Of course." She then looked at the kits. Two looked like twins; they were both silvery blue-gray tabbies. The tom was a dark brown tabby. "So, what did you decide to name them?"

Wavestar smiled. She pointed to the twins with her tail-tip. "These two will be Frostkit and Stripedkit. And, when I fell asleep last night, I had awoken in the Dark Forest. I hadn't been there since I sorta murdered Lightsky. One of the cats forced me to name one Venomkit. So by their influence, I named the tom that." She then looked at Heatherpaw with worry lighting her gaze. "Can you please promise, that when they grow up and I can't protect them anymore, that _you_ will watch over them? Because I know my storied will be spread throughout all the cats of the beach."

Heatherpaw smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. I promise."

Wavestar smiled. "Thank you, so much."

Heatherpaw grinned. "Of course!" Her smile and gaze then softened. "Because of this moment, I hope the Star Cats forgive you, and that you will be with them."

Wavestar smiled again. "Thank you."

Heatherpaw dipped her head, licked the kits gently, then backed out of the den.

**XXXXX**

Flamepaw then entered the den a little bit later.

Wavestar smiled. "Oh, hello."

"Don't 'Oh, hello' me," he snarled. "I talked to my sister, and she said you two talked. I just wanna make sure you aren't _teaching_ her anything."

The leader shook her head. "No, of course not. She has too much of a good heart to become part of the darkness." Wavestar saw the suspicion glitter in his eyes. "Sorry, I worded that wrong. Uh, well, can I say that I _didn't_ try to turn your sister to the dark side. _At all_. She's too sweet and innocent to try. And I just know that if the Dark Forest cats try to turn her, Heatherpaw will twist their words." Wavestar laughed. "Ah, so cute. I just feel she'll be a great warrior."

Flamepaw then shoved his head into her face. "You leave my sister alone, okay, murderer?"

She snarled in his face, too. "Your sister _forgave_ me. She under_stood_ me. She understood my _jealousy_. And that that was the only reason I killed them. Rage and jealousy made me blind, and the Dark Forest cats got into my head." Wavestar softened her gaze, and stopped snarling. "But that's over now, and I would like you to please forgive me. Besides, this happened before you two were born."

Flamepaw nodded. "True." He looked at the gray she-cat. "I _do_ forgive, only because of your story. I will _never_ forgive your actions." He then stalked out of her den.

Wavestar set down her head and sighed, and muttered, "Do they think I still deserve this title? As leader?"

Venomkit then opened his eyes, which happened to be blood-red, and smiled at his mother. His teeth were stained yellow and covered in blood. "Of course you do, mother." His voice was deep and scathing. "It's like the fighting games; whoever kills the most, wins the title. Which means I'll win!"

The next thing she saw was her son's teeth going for her neck.

**A/N: (1) Fullmetal Alchemist FTW! lol! :D**

**Okay! So how was that? Do you forgive Wavestar like Heatherpaw? Or like Flamepaw?**

**R&R!**


	12. Med Cat Gone Wrong

**A/N: Meow. :3**

**Chapter 11**

Wavestar gasped and tried to shake free from her son's grasp, then heard mewling. Of non-bloodthirsty kittens.

The gray leader's eyes flashed open, and she saw Blackstripe biting her neck, gently. His teeth were just barely in her fur.

"You having fun chewing my fur?" she teased.

Blackstripe let go. "I'm sorry! Everyone forced me to try to kill you!"

"Well, you were doing a good job of scratching my fur." She laughed a little. "Did you not bite down hard enough because you can't kill someone? Or do you... _forgive_ me?" Her blue eyes glittered.

Blackstripe looked away and muttered something.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear you."

"I said I forgive you!" He huffed. "Heatherpaw told me what you said. I forgive you for that."

Wavestar smiled. "Thank you, Blackstripe."

He dipped his tabby head. "Yeah, you're welcome." Blackstripe looked up at her. "Would-would you like some prey?"

Wavestar nodded. "Yes, please. Will you get me some? I don't want to leave my kits."

"Yeah. Sure." He then stalked off.

Heatherpaw watched Blackstripe pass her as she ate her trout. His blue-green eyes glittered with annoyance, but happiness. The young tabby apprentice somehow knew that he forgave Wavestar. The senior warrior grabbed a juicy flounder and headed back to Wavestar's den.

Her eyes wandered to the medicine cat's den, and she realized that Fallenwing and Silverslash were out gathering herbs. She shook her head in confusion. How does she know all this?

Heatherpaw quickly finished her trout, then stalked over to the medicine cat's den. She slipped quietly through the seaweed vines that concealed the medicine cat's den from the rest of the camp. The apprentice ran down the short tunnel, and the scent of fresh herbs hit her sharply. She spotted a pile of borage, and took a flower. Her ears then flicked up, for she heard voices; Silverslash and Fallenwing's precisely. She quickly hid behind a large pile of seaweed right as they came in.

Silverslash's ears pricked up. "Did you hear scuffing?"

Fallenwing sniffed the air, and Heatherpaw shifted closer to the seaweed, hoping to hid her scent.

The white tabby medicine cat then shook her head. "Nope. Just herbs and seaweed."

Heatherpaw sighed in her head with relief.

Silverslash then set down what smelled like chamomile, and death-berries. A huge stock of them. Silverslash sighed, "Why didn't Wavestar die? The pain of the birth must have been powerful enough!"

Fallenwing shook her head."Perhaps the Star Cats' found truth in her. Or they saw the future and heard her story, because I've heard that people have been forgiving her, because they heard her story."

Silverslash then slammed her paw down, making the den shake. "No! Those soft-hearts!"

Fallenwing flinched, then slowly stood high. "May I ask you, whatever happened to the young and shy Silverslash that I used to know and love**(As friends, of course)**?" She then stalked off.

Fallenwing saw everyone yawning and saying good night to each other. She yawned herself, but forced herself to stay awake. Fallenwing wanted to come back calm but fuming, so she could force Silverslash back to her Clan. The white tabby then slipped silently through the water.

Silverslash shook her head, then thought to herself, _She's right. Whatever happened to the real me? Ever since that dream with the Star Cats'... I-I don't know what happened._

Heatherpaw gasped, and Silverslash turned around, ears pricked. She then slowly turned back to the herbs.

Heatherpaw closed her mouth, then it opened again when Silverslash stuffed six deathberries into a small mouse.

When Silverslash's breathing slowed as she fell asleep in the corner of the den, Heatherpaw quietly ran out of the den. She ran up to Wavestar's den, and panted, "Silverslash is planning to kill you!"

**A/N: Sorry for the such short chappie. Anyways... MEOW! :3**

**Peace out Homehs!**

**R&R 3**


End file.
